


Take Me Or Leave Me

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [29]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Luke and Reid get in a fight. One-shot, songfic based on "Take Me Or Leave Me" from the Broadway show/movie "Rent."
Relationships: Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493
Kudos: 1





	Take Me Or Leave Me

It was Friday night and Luke Snyder and Reid Oliver were sitting on their couch, Luke's legs draped over the arm, his back leaning against the doctor's shoulder. Luke was reading a book, while Reid flipped channels on TV, trying to wind down from eight hours of brain surgery earlier that day. Suddenly, Luke jumped slightly and chuckled.

"What happened?" Reid asked.

"My phone is vibrating. I forgot I left in my pocket," Luke said, stuffing his hand into his jeans to pull out his cellphone. He looked at the ID and smiled slightly before answering. "Hi, Noah."

The tiny smiled that had been on Reid's face, faded.

"No, I'm not busy. Just hanging out," Luke said, swinging his legs onto the floor and getting off the couch. "Sure I can talk." He smiled quickly at Reid and went into the bedroom.

When Luke had closed the door, Reid shut the TV and threw the remote quite forcibly onto the coffee table; it slid onto the floor.

"No, I'm not busy. Just hanging out," Reid mimicked, hurt by Luke's words. He knew he shouldn't be so jealous of Noah – who was out in California – but something about the fact that Noah was Luke's first love drove him crazy. Frustrated and annoyed, Reid got off the couch, took a beer out of the fridge, picked up the remote, and sat back down on the couch.

Fifteen minutes later, Luke came out of the bedroom, still chuckling over something Noah had said before they had hung up.

"Hi, sorry. He seemed like he wanted to talk," Luke said, sitting back down on the couch.

"No problem. We were just hanging out," Reid said nastily. Luke's smile faded.

"Well, we were. I was reading and you were watching TV," Luke said. "We weren't doing anything important."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Reid said, still flipping channels.

"What way?" Luke asked, confused.

"That talking to Mr. Mayer is more important than just sitting and reading a book with me," Reid said, still watching TV.

"Will you stop it and look at me!" Luke said, close to tears, grabbing the remote from the doctor. "You know what, Reid, Mr. Ivy League neurosurgeon, I can't take much more of this!"

"Much more of what?" Reid said, standing up, angry at being called names.

"This obsessive compulsive, control freak, paranoid jealousy attitude that you always seem to get when Noah is involved," Luke said, tears falling down his face.

"Excuse me?" Reid asked, his voice rising an octave.

"Whenever I mention Noah's name, or he calls and I don't say that I'm with you, you get insulted and jealous and, I'll tell you that it's not very attractive," Luke said.

"Forgive me, if I don't enjoy having you talk to your first love who won't seem to let you go," Reid said, crossing his arms over his chest, trying hard not to shout.

"I can't help it if Noah won't move on. But that doesn't mean I won't still be his friend, because I am. I really hoped you could understand that."

"I'm sorry if I don't want other people – especially your ex – fawning all over you," Reid said, trying to soften Luke.

"It's nice to know that you have such trust in me that you have to be jealous every time some guy tries to flirt with me.

"Every single day,

"I walk down the street,

"I hear people say, "Baby," so sweet,

"Ever since puberty,

"Everybody stares at me,

"Boys – girls,

"I can't help it, baby,

"So be kind,

"Don't lose your mind,

"Just remember that I'm your baby," Luke said, walking over to Reid and wrapping his arms around the doctor's neck.

"Please, Reid," Luke whispered in his ear.

"Take me for what I am,

"Who I was meant to be,

"And if you give a damn,

"Take me baby or leave me,

"Take me baby or leave me."

Reid pulled away, appalled at Luke's words.

"I can't just stop being jealous, Luke," Reid said. "But, I want to be with you. I do. I just have to work through these issues."

"Why?" Luke asked. "What does it matter if I talk to Noah – who is in LA – everyday. Every night I come home and lie in your bed. Because that's where I want to be," Luke said, kissing Reid.

"It won't work," Reid said, pulling away.

"I look before I leap,

"I love margins and discipline,

"I make lists in my sleep,

"Baby, what's my sin?

"Never quit - I follow through,

"I hate mess - but I love you,

"Take me for what I am."

"I do," Luke said, tears falling thick and fast now. "I love everything about who you are. How you're a control freak. How you're a snob, but over-attentive to everything goes on around you."

"I'm sorry?" Reid asked, horrified at what Luke was calling him.

"How you are such an adorable nerd, so uncomfortable with anything having to do with feelings. Not to mention how anal retentive you are: 'I keep my toothbrush in the left slot, facing left'. I mean, really, who does that?" Luke mocked, his anger getting the best of him.

"That's enough!" Reid said, hurt beyond words. "If you really think I'm too structured and set in my ways for you, then I think you should leave." He walked over to the door and held it open for the blonde boy.

"No. That's not what I meant," Luke said, sorry that he had let his anger take over.

"I think you should leave, Luke," Reid said, not looking at him.

"Fine, I'm leaving. I'm gone." Luke said.

Reid closed the door behind him, but not before he had heard a sob.


End file.
